The Lost Memories
by AmandaCJY
Summary: It's a month before Bella is to marry Edward, but she loses her memories in a car crash. She can't remember anything after coming to Forks, not even Edward. Can she retrieve her memories before the big day? DISCONTINUED.
1. The Lost

**Author's Note: **

**I just read "Remember Me" by Sophie Kinsella and I wondered what would happen if Bella lost her memory a month before her big wedding with Edward? So, this first chapter is just to see what kind of response I would get and decide whether I should continue with this story. This starts like immediately after the end in Twilight.  
**

* * *

"Haha…oooooo… steamy action I see?" A chuckle came from somewhere I couldn't see.

Count it on Emmett to ruin the moment.

Edward pulled his lips away from my throat and shot a scathing glare at Emmett.

"Go away Emmett," he growled.

"Temperamental too huh?" Emmett strolled onto the pavillion. His hands were in his pockets. He was biting on his lips to restraint his laughter.

I blushed instantly. Certainly the position we were in just now was not exactly suitable for the erm… public.

"Awww, my future little sis has just turned red," Emmett was practically rolling on the ground in laughter.

Edward rolled his eyes at him.

"Okay, okay," he put his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "Rosalie wants to go back now and Alice wants you back guys back pronto. I have no idea what she wants."

He smirked and strolled off. Even though I have known him for like, a few months now, his grace was disconcerting…for one his size.

"So, how's my offer?" I not so subtly hinted at the prospect of me being a vampire.

Edward made a pained face, before huffing slightly and dragging me from the pavilion. Well, as much as he could drag of course, what with the cast and all.

We headed back into the crowded gym. Everyone was dancing to the song "Hold On" by the Jonas Brothers. **(JoBro fans please don't hate me!)**It gave me a serious headache. I could feel a migraine coming on.

Edward glanced around, searching for Alice. He spun his head so fast it was practically a blur.

Argh. The music was driving me nuts.

"Edward, I'm just going to wait outside," I touched his shoulder gently as I spoke.

He glanced at me, nodded, and started slipping his arm around my waist to help me out.

"Never mind, I can handle it from here," I pushed his hands away. He didn't seem convinced but he let me go.

I hobbled over to the gym entrance. Not an easy task, when it involved large amounts of people gyrating to another song. This time I think it was "We Got the Party" with Hannah Montana AND Jonas Brothers. I had to shove my way through. Emmett would be pretty useful right now.

Finally, after mindnumbingly long moments, I reached the open doorway. The night sky glittered with stars and it was peaceful, quiet; a huge contrast to the activity inside.

I breathed deeply, soaking in the cool night air. It was wet and damp as usual but it invigorated me.

I took a step forward to go down the staircase, heel clad foot first. Clearly, that was something I should not have done…. It slid on the slippery staircase and I tumbled forward.

This was going to be painful.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

_My head hurt. What did I do?_

_I think I feel down something, I don't know. _

_Ouch. Geez, who did that?_

I felt myself get drowsy again as anesthetic flooded my veins and gratefully, I slipped back into the comfortable dreamless sleep state.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

As the anethetic slowly left my veins, I felt myself regain control of my limbs. I kept my eyes closed for the moment. I was unwilling to see the damage that I had caused myself. Nervously, I did a quick check. Nope, nothing missing. Everything was intact, no missing hand or leg so far.

I heard someone take in a quick breath beside me. It was an oddly comforting sound.

"Carlisle," someone murmured urgently. The voice was like velvet. Annoyingly, my heart started pounding, hard.

I heard the door open and footsteps approaching my bed. Must be a doctor, Carlisle, was it?

There was silence for a nanosecond. There was a scratching of a pen as the doctor scribbled down something.

"Bella," he said, "If you can hear me please open your eyes."

"Bella…" The velvet voice started again. It was strained with tension. Whoever that person was, he sounded like he was going to cry.

I cracked my eyelids open a little. The bright light blinded me and I shut them.

"It's okay Bella," the doctor said again. "Take your time."

This time I tried to ignore the stinging pain and opened my eyes to their widest.

I breathed in a ragged breath as I saw the two people standing at both sides of my bed. The man in the white suit was the doctor, Carlisle. He was more gorgeous than anyone I have ever seen. Yet, somehow the guy to my right triumphed that, his hair was a tousled bronze colour and his eyes were a liquid golden colour. His hands were clutching mine and I realised to my horror that it was extremely cold. I looked up at his face again, and I realised how pale he was.

_Who was this guy?_

"Bella," the doctor spoke to me. "You've just been in a car crash. How are you feeling now?"

_Car crash? What car crash? I struggled to remember something. Nothing, nada, just one big black hole. I only remember falling down something. Was it stairs?_

The bronze god beside me changed his expression. It was suddenly worried as his face took in mine. I could only give him a blank stare. I was pretty sure my internal organs were melting under his gaze.

My free hand clutched the sheets tightly. Drawing in a deep breath, I asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

**So...what do you think? Should I continue??**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. The Stunned Silence

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry, this may be slightly rushed. I just had like.. inspiration to write..while cramming for my math and bio exams tomorrow. Woah. **

**I really appreciated the first two reviews.. but i think I would require more to see whether I should continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. (I wish though.)**

* * *

Shock crossed their faces. At least I think it did, I was focusing too intently on the bronze-haired guy's face to notice the doctor's.

Suddenly, a smile spread across his face.

"Ha ha, this is a joke right?" he chuckled.

When I didn't react, his smile faded abruptly.

"Bella, it's me…Edward," his voice came out a whisper. It was very tightly controlled, as if he didn't want to reveal his emotions.

I slowly extricated my hand from his cold grasp. He let me go without protest. His face furrowed in intense concentration and his golden eyes roamed my face… scrutinizing…waiting…

"I.. I … don't remember getting into a car crash…" my voice was trembling. "I only remember.. falling down stairs… which weirdly as it sounds isn't that unusual because I have a balance problem..."

Edward sucked in a deep breath. "At Prom right? Do you remember that? You were wearing a blue dress. Alice made you wear it, remember?" He was frantic.

I could only stare at him in shock. Prom? I don't dance, never will, never did. Who went with me anyway? I tried to remember something.

"I never went to prom," I murmured. "I only remember just arriving to Forks. Prom isn't till like later this year, isn't it?"

I was about to lift my hands to press against my temples when something flashed and caught my eye on my left hand. I held it up to scrutinize it closely and my heart froze for that nanosecond.

I have a ring on my ring finger.

What DID I do?

I couldn't have mysteriously gotten engaged! I just arrived in Forks! Who drugged me and planted this ring on my finger???

I looked at Edward, as if he knew the answer to my question. He reluctantly dragged his eyes away from my face and glanced down at the ring. He was silent.

"You don't remember that?" he sounded as if he was about to break into tears.

I tried to think of someway to salvage the situation. I gave up eventually.

"No."

He looked away and stared at the ceiling. His hands were tightly clenched together and I saw the band on his left finger as well.

I gasped. I couldn't help it. What's a girl gotta do when you wake up of a (supposed) car crash to find yourself engagaed to a beautiful guy? I mean, what the hell happened?

"What year is it?" I asked timidly.

Silence reverberated throughout the room.

"2009," the doctor answered finally. Edward continued to stare at the ceiling.

"2009?! Isn't it only 2007?" I panicked. I had forgotten almost three full years of memories! I tried again, ruffling through memories after memories in my mind, but they all depicted life before I came to forks, nothing after it.

Edward suddenly stood up, it was a painful thing to watch, for he was so graceful. He gave me a last look, confusion still lingering on his face, before he strolled out the door.

The docter suddenly sighed.

"Give him some time Bella," he said. "He still needs to get over the fact you lost your memories. I did tell him that you might retrieve it someday, it just takes time."

"Might?" I choked out.

"Well, you see Bella, when you had that car crash, your brain was sort of thrown around in your head and that might have altered the mechanism that enables you to retrieve that set of memories. With I think a lot of faith and determination, you should be able to retrieve that set of memories," he smiled remorsefully. "I think that would the last set of memories you would ever want to lose if you still remember them."

How did he know that?

Doctors aren't supposed to know so much about their patient's lives right?

I looked at him again, and suddenly it struck me. I didn't notice the similarity before but now I did.

"Are you.. Edward's father?"

"Yes, but he is not my biological son, I sort of adopted him.. a long time ago."

We lapsed into silence again.

"Will you tell me what I have forgotten?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think I'm the best one to tell you," he sighed. I knew we were both thinking about the same person right now.

Edward had to tell me everything.

* * *

**Reviews Please!!! The more the better!**


End file.
